This invention relates generally to rod guide members and more particularly to a rod guide member which is capable of guiding linear and shiftable movement of a rod relative to a support as well as preventing rattle between the rod and the support.
Rod guide members are used in vehicles and in other products to guide movement of a rod relative to a support. When used in conjunction with vehicle door locking systems, the guide member guides movement of the connecting rods between various latch operators, such as a handle or garnish button, and the door latch. It is known in the prior art to provide various types of guide members and it is also known in the prior art to prevent rattle between the rod and the support, such as the inner panel of the door, by the use of sleeves of material on the rod.
The rod guide member of this invention performs both functions. It both guides linear and shifting movement of the rod relative to the support and also prevents contact between the rod and the support to prevent rattle.
The primary feature of this invention is that it provides a rod guide member for guiding linear and shifting movement of a rod relative to a support as well as preventing contact between the rod and the support to obviate rattle therebetween. Another feature is that the guide member includes a strap portion which is return bent upon itself and is located between the rod and the support, with one end of the strap portion being secured to the support and the other end of the strap portion being secured to the rod, and with the legs of the return bent strap portion being extendible and retractable relative to each other to accommodate linear movement of the rod relative to the support and being movable laterally relative to each other to accommodate shifting movement of the rod relative to the support. A further feature is that the legs and the bight of the return bent strap portion act as a cushion between the rod and the support to obviate rattle. Yet another feature is that, in another embodiment, the rod guide member includes a pair of strap portions to accommodate independent movement of a pair of rods relative to each other and to the support as well as obviate rattle between the rod members and also between the rod members and the support.